A window is always open to a thief
Two PIFs from 1981 which are narrated by Tony Jay (yes, THAT Tony Jay) about the importance of window locks. No Windows Description: In a empty neighborhood, a man walks down the pavement and spots a house. From our POV, the window disappears to signify how insecure the house is. Inside the house is the valuable items that will attract the burglar. The burglar climbs over the fence and walks towards a empty window space until it suddenly appears, followed by a lock. The same action occurs in two different rooms. The man then leaves the house alone and we cut to the white words on the black screen reading "A window is always open to a thief". "Unless it's locked" slides in afterwards. FX/SFX: Live-action Music/Sounds: The low somber electrical music plays with the ambiance of the neighborhood as Tony Jay narrates "A burglar can open a unlocked window so quickly and easily, that it may as well not be there. And what took you years to save for, a burglar can get away within a matter of minutes. Unless, of course, your windows are locked." The "thud" sound occurs when the window appears along with "lock" sound effect as the lock appears, it repeats twice for the two windows. The "thud" sound occurs for the ending tagline as Tony Jay concludes "A window is always open to a thief." Then the "lock" sound effect occurs, silencing the music, "Unless it's locked." Availability: Was broadcasted on TV advertisement breaks. Seen on some YouTube channels. Scare Factor: Low to High, the way the burglar approaches the house is really unsettling. Scars Description: We see the couple getting home after they been out somewhere. Their positive moods change to horror and shock as the wife cries out in stress over the burglarized state of the house as the husband comforts her. The following shot has the open window closing and the lock appears. The lock appears on the next three windows. The last shot has the husband phoning for the police as the wife sits depressed, breathing heavily. The same tagline appears with the same animation from the previous PIF. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: Just the usual dialogue of the happy couple getting home, until they discover the burgled state of the house and the wife begins to cry in stress as Tony Jay narrates "Being burgled is like being assaulted, the pain is almost physical. Do yourself a favor, protect yourself from burglars with window locks like these. They don't cost much, but they could save you a lot of unnecessary suffering." Tony Jay then says the same tagline, but without the thud sound effect. Availability: Was broadcasted on TV advertisement breaks. Seen on some YouTube channels. Scare Factor: Low, given that it is sad for the couple to discover their house has been burgled and to feel the sympathy for the distressed wife. Category:Crime PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:1980's PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:Safety PIFs Category:Television PIFs